


Calling writers

by dethangal04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethangal04/pseuds/dethangal04
Summary: This isn't a story but I don't know where else to turn...inquiring writers for a request!





	Calling writers

**Author's Note:**

> Serious inquiries only

I am looking for a writer/s who can write a story that doesn't make Magnus look like an asshole. Don't get me wrong, I love Alec but Magnus doesn't need as much hate as he's getting in stories. 

So please someone write me something with more than 1k words.

Thank you!


End file.
